Promesas
by Yuki Levin009
Summary: Darien y Serena son una feliz pareja pero los prejuicios sociales hace que Serena lo abandone, después de cinco años se vuelven a encontrar podrán ser felices o Darien deberá rendirse a su destino.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Han pasado cinco años desde que se fue y tengo aún el recuerdo de su partida.

 **—lo siento Darien pero no te merezco yo no soy nada comparado con esas chicas.**

 **—no me importan ellas solo tú.**

 **—dejame ir.**

 **—no Serena te amo y jamas dejare de hacerlo porque quieres irte.**

 **—lo siento.**

Desde ese día no he vuelto a saber de ti aunque le enviabas cartas a tus padres nunca dices donde estas desearía volver a verte durante estos cinco años no he podido siquiera pensar en alguién más, me aparte de mi familia, de mi compromiso, ahora estoy en un pequeño cuarto rodeado de botellas de licor.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

—mami ya vine—una niña de 4 años entraba a un pequeño restaurante donde una mujer de cabello corto y rubio la recibía emocionada.

—hija y tu hermano—dijo la mujer al no ver al gemelo de su hija.

—está afuera con Camila— contesto la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

—niños ya entren—grito y dos niños mas de la misma edad entraron al pequeño restaurante agarrados de la mano el pequeño al ver a su madre corrió a abrazarla.

—mami mañana los padres de Camila harán un picnic y quiero tu permiso para ir—preguntó tímidamente.

—claro—dijo el niño emocionado abrazando de nuevo a su madre.

—mami, papá cuando regresara—la sonrisa de la joven se borró —tu papá está trabajando en el extranjero pero me prometió que dejaría ese trabajando para estar con nosotros.

—y cuando sera—esta vez pregunto su hija con un puchero.

—pronto hijos pronto—acaricio las mejillas de sus dos hijos "pronto" por un momento se imagino a él cargando a sus dos pequeños, ir de campo, festejar juntos los cumpleaños y formar la la familia que tanto soñaba.

"Darien eres feliz ahora estas con tu esposa, hijos ¡oh Darien! no puedo olvidarte"

—mami te sientes bien—pregunto la niña.

—Serena ocurre algo—salio de la cocina una mujer pelirroja de 30 años tocando su hombro.

—no es nada Molly solo recordé algo triste—miro a sus hijos y sonrió, a pesar de que sus hijos quieren estar con su padre prometió que jamás acabaría con el matrimonio de Darien.

—niños cambiense de ropa para que hagan sus deberes.

—si—gritaron los gemelos.

—tu también Camila—ordeno Molly.

—si mami—los niños se fueron dejando solas a la dos madres, la peligrosa comenzó a hablar.

—pensabas en el verdad—ambas se sentaron en unas de las mesas del local.

—si—afirmo cabizbaja.

—porque te fuiste y lo dejaste sin saber que era padre.

—porque el se iba a casar y no quería interferir en su relación.

—y se caso—la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida nunca pensó en esa probabilidad, nunca supo si se casó pero era su obligación no podía desobedecer a su familia debía estar con alguien de su nivel alguien que lo pudiera hacer feliz.

—no lo se nunca supe de el después de mi partida.

—entonces no sabes si el se casó.

—no tenía otra opción eramos jóvenes—la chica se llevó la maní a la cabeza—me siento mal puedes decirle a los niños que tomaré una siesta—dicho esto subió al segundo piso se recostó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

"Darien lo siento"

Pasó 10 minutos y los 3 niños bajaron y al no ver a su madre a Molly la mejor amiga de su madre.

—tia Molly donde esta mi mamá.

—tu mamá se sentía mal y le dije que se descanse.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-amigo despierta o perderás tu vuelo-el joven miraba a su alrededor las botellas de alcohol que su amigo consumía muchas veces trato de pero no lo lograba.

-lo se Andrew pero sinceramente no quiero ir mi madre insiste en casame-fijo su vista en una foto dos jóvenes abrazados sonriendo en la entrada de una mansión.

Serena

-la sigues amando.

-si no entiendo a donde se fue porque me dejo.

-porque te amaba -el otro chico cogió la foto y se acerca a él -tu te ibas a casar ella quería que fueras feliz talvez pensó que alguien como ella no estaba a tu nivel y no te podría hacer feliz.

-siempre le dije que no me importaba la clase social yo la amaba y eso bastaba-le quito la foto y se dedico a observa la era el único recuerdo que tenia de su princesa.

-sabías como era de terca.

-lo sé -dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el día en que se conocieron.

Era una tarde hermosa el cielo tomaba color naranja y amarullo miraba el cielo había tenido una discusión con mi madre y me escape para tener paz ser hijo único del primer ministro de Francia y duque de daba dolor de cabeza con tantas reglas a seguir de pronto un perrito corrió hacia mi ladraba sin cesar hasta que me harto y lo patee.

-¡Oye!-grito una niña con arapos bastante feos para mi gusto.

-que quieres gritona-le pregunte.

-porque pateaste a mi perrito.

-porqueme harto con sus ladridos.

-pídele perdón-aquella niña cogió el perro y me lo acercó seguía ladrando.

-no-negué con la cabeza.

-pídele perdón-volvió a insistir.

-no-la niña me saco la lengua y se fue cargando a su perro-eres un grosero vamos Rubie-grito antes de irse.

-que molesta-susurré a lo bajo.

-eso nunca me dijiste-se reía Andrew-después que pasó.

-me volví a encontrar con ella y la salve de ser maltratada por otros niños.

La pequeña niña disfrutaba de su almuerzo en el patio de su escuela cuando tres niños la rodearon para quitarle su comida.

-oye mocosa que comes-dijo un niño alto sonriendo y enseñando sus puños.

-mi almuerzo-contesto la niña escondiendo su bolsa detrás por la espalda

-nuestro almuerzo-aquel niño le quito su bolso.

-devuelveme mi bolsa mi mama me lo preparo para mi-suplicaba con lágrimas la niña.

-vas a llorar oh la niña va a llorar-

-que piensas hacer acusarme con el profesor-todos los presentes (niños) se reían.

-dejala-exclamo un niño desconocido usando ropa muy fina quien la niña reconoció al instante.

-tu quien eres-pregunto el mismo niño que le arrebato su almuerzo.

-eso no importa si no problemas sale su pertenencia-expreso el niño con una sonrisa victoriosa todos los niños lo miraron asombrado de la valentía del niño.

-quiere pelear ja no me hagas reir-

-estoy hablando enserio-respondió y los dos niños comenzaron a pelear se daban golpes y empujone el que llevaba ventaja era el pelinegro.

-te rindes-murmuro el otro niño estaba en el suelo había perdido.

-si-salió corriendo y los siguió sus demás amigos.

-estas bien gritona Roma esto es tuyo-le entrego la bolsa mientras ella tenía la boca abierta estupefacta.

-gracias-logro articular después de unos minutos.

-mi nombre es Darien Chiba y tu.

-yo soy Serena Tsukino.

Desde ese día se volvieron mejores amigos ambos estudiaban en escuelas distintas pero siempre se juntaban en aquel parque que se conocieron el le contaba sus problemas y ella también ambos se ayudaban mutuamente.

-crees que sepa de la boda.

-no lo se ahh... no saber de ella me vuelve loco-miro su reloj y se levantó de golpe ya era tarde debía estar en el aeropuerto en 45 minutos se dio una corta ducha se cambio y en 15 minutos ya estaba listo.

-nos vemos amigo.

-suerte.

Llego al aeropuerto justo a tiempo trago saliva antes de entrar volvería a Inglaterra el lugar donde la conoció la amó y la perdió con una lágrima en los ojos entro al avión.

-mami porque papi solo llama cuando estamos dormidos-los niños dormían en el mismo cuarto la cual estaba pintada de celeste con dos roperos uno azulo y otro rosa lo que separaba la cama de los niños era una pequeña mesita de noche con una lampara en forma de rosa.

-el esta muy ocupado pero siempre que llama pregunta por ustedes-suspiro odiaba mentirle a sus hijos pero no podía decirle que estaba casado y no saben de su existencia eso le causaría mas problemas.

-a dormir-los niños asintieron y apago la luz-sueñen con los angelitos.

-si mami soñaremos con papi-


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"Si Mami soñaremos con papi"**

-estas bien Serena-dice Molly acercándose a su amiga que estaba llorando viendo la primera foto que se tomo junto al amor de su vida.

 **Flashback**

 _Una pareja estaba sentada en la entrada de una enorme mansión pertenecientes a los abuelos del chico ambos abrazados el le había presentado a sus abuelos ese mismo día y les habia mencionado de la foto._

 _-si tus abuelos nos ven-dice la chica nerviosa mirando la cámara._

 _-no te asustes somos novios sólo tienes que sonreír esta es nuestra primera foto de pareja._

 _-si-ambos sonrieron y se tomaron esa ansiada foto._

 _-aqui tiene-les dice el fotógrafo y les entrega._

 _-te ves hermosa-dice el chico encantado y le da un beso a su novia._

 **Fin de Flashback**

-Molly que haré si mis hijos deciden buscar a su padre.

-no puedes negarlo ellos algún día sabrán la verdad lo que más desean esos niños es estar con su padre y lo sabes-

-si pero que pasa si lo encuentran y se enteran que les mentí-cuestiona Serena y Molly la abraza-amiga no has pensado en ir a buscarlo.

-no si le digo que lo deje sin decirle que estaba embarazada me odiaria y me los quitaría.

-yo también conocí a Darien y no creo que sea ese tipo de persona

\- no podemos estar seguros.

Un joven pelinegro de 24 años salía del aeropuerto con una gran nostalgia era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad.

-Inglaterra susurró mientras veía los edificios todo había cambiado.

Después de unos minutos de estar conduciendo llega a la mansión de sus padres al entrar saluda a la ama de llaves una señora mayor y está le avisa que su madre lo espera con una visita.

-hola madre-la saluda y observa a la chica que la acompaña una joven pelirroja, piel blanca y ojos esmeralda con un vestido blanco y un collar de perlas.

-querido te presento a Beryl es la hija menor del Duque Metalia.

-mucho gusto joven Darien-dice la chica sosteniendo una taza de té.

"Es muy bonita pero no es mi princesa"

-mucho gusto-

-tiene 20 años es educada y refinada además de ser hermosa que dices Darien-el chico suspiro tras la insistencia de su madre.

-sabes mi repuesta-dice de mala gana-otra ve insistiendo en lo mismo no deseo casarme.

-hay una razón hace cinco años dejaste plantada a Lady Esmeralda y desde ese día has rechazado a todas las pretendientes que te presentado-le dice furiosa su madre.

-no la hay-miente "solo que aún no puedo olvidar a mi primer amor pero veo tu ya lo hiciste"-voy a mi cuerpo.

-hijo espera-pero ya se había ido-ese muchacho mil disculpas Beryl.

-no hay de que, bueno ya me voy fue un placer conocerla.

-vuelve cuando quieras-la joven se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

Al entrar en su habitación cierra la puerta con fuerza y tira un florero por el coraje que sentía tenía suficientes problemas para pensar en una boda y se arrepintió de haber vuelto.

-no puedo creer que ella sigo haciéndolo quiere casarme pero jamás acepto a Serena, jamás la acepto"

 **Flash back**

 _La pareja ingresaban a la mansión de los padres del chico el la había convencido para presentarla formalmente a su madre como su novia obtener su aceptación y publicarlo en los medios para saber la idea de compromiso._

 _-madre quiero presentarte a mi novia ven-la joven apareció detrás del chico llevaban un elegante vestido comprado por su novio-ella es Serena._

 _-hola-su madre la mira de arriba a abajo con una mueca de desagrado._

 _-crei que me ibas a presentar a una chica de clase._

 _-madre es la mujer que amo_

 _-y bien dime a qué se dedican tus padres_

 _-mus padres trabajan en un restaurante- dice la chica_

 _-ya veo y para que la traes_

 _-porque la amo y quiero tu aprobación._

 _-y Lady Esmeralda._

 _-ese compromiso se cancelaría si escogía a alguien más casarme._

 _-crees que dejaré que mi único hijo se case con una vulgar._

 _-mamá Serena no se ninguna vulgar-aclaro el chico._

 _-claro que lo es-la señora miro a la rubia con desagrado-ni pienses que te dejaré estar con mi hijo no quiero volver a verte el se casara con Esmeralda._

 _-madre-_

 _-no haras-_

 **Fin de Flash back**

-Serena donde estaras te he buscado por tanto tiempo que tengo miedo que hayas encontrado a otro.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Quiero mandar un saludo a yssareyes48 gracias por tus comentarios._

-cuidense mis pequeños perdón por no ir pero hay mucho trabajo–la rubia se arrodilla frente a sus hijos.

-te traeré muchas fotos–dice el niño mostrando su camarita.

-Serena estaras bien-preguntó su amiga pelliroja preocupada.

-claro Molly disfruten su fin de semana.

-adios-dijeron los niños y ambos la besaron en las mejillas-adios se despidió su madre.

"Adiós"

Serena respiro hondo y volvió a entrar el trabajo había terminado todos ya se habían ido y ella terminaba de lavar los platos estaba muy animada que no escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Serena-ella volteo para saber de quién se trataba y se sorprendió al ver al hermano de su mejor amiga Molly.

-oh eres tú Alan disculpa que se te ofrece.

-solo esto-camino hacia ella y sin su aceptación la beso con fuerza

Serena reacciona dos segundos después apartandose y dándole una fuerte bofetada en la cara-que es lo que te pasa.

-me gustas-trato de volver a acercarse pero esta se alejó.

-Alan yo no quiero herirte pero no te amo-dijo la chica a unos cuantos metros lejos de el.

-no puedes amarme porque no puedes olvidar a Darien-acertó, ella lo miro fulminante-ese no es asunto tuyo-y se alejó conteniendo las lágrimas para finalmente estallar en llanto al llegar a su dormitorio.

La noche llego tanto Darién como Serena no podían dormir ambos pensaban en el otro Serena con la culpa de haber dejado al amor de su vida haberse rendido tan fácilmente.

Mientras Darien bebía la tercera botella de cerveza y maldecia su vida.

Tocaron la puerta.

-pase-la ama de llaves entró y se tapo la nariz con un pañuelo por el fuerte olor a alcohol.

-joven Darién porque bebe tanto que le ocurre.

-quieres saber lo que me ocurre-decia ebrio-odio mi vida, mi vida fuese más tranquilo si hubiese nacido pobre ahora estaría con Serena, mi Serena la mujer que amo y no soportar a aquellas chicas que solo quieren estar conmigo por dinero.

-joven-la mujer mayor no sabía que decir había prometido guardar el secreto por el bien de su nieta pero ver el dolor que le estaba causando le afectaba a sobremanera conocía a Darién desde bebé siempre se dedicó a cuidarlo-joven Darién a su Serena no le hubiese gustado verlo en ese estado.

-y que le hubiese gustado que estuviese feliz saltando de alegría desde que me dejó.

De nuevo la señora se quedó sin palabras no sabía si decirlo o no pero al ver a ese pobre muchacho sufriendo le causaba dolor se armó de valor para decirle,no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría pero ya no podía dejar que acabará con su vida tan joven abrió la boca unos milímetros para hablar pero fue interrumpida por un chillido los dos se voltearon vieron a la madre de Darién echa un manojo de nervios.

-pero hijo que estás haciendo ahora mismo te balatas yo me desago de esta basura.

-no lo hare-hipo-crees que puedes mandarme solo porque soy tu hijo

-Darien Chiba cuida tus palabras no puedes hablarme así

-señora es mejor que se vaya a descansar ya es muy tarde–aconseja Selene

-esta bien pero nuestra conversación no ha acabado

-pues yo no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo-cerro la puerta de golpe después que la mujer se había ido

-joven es mejor que me vaya dulces sueños-respiro la señora una vez estuvo en su cuarto-mi nieta tiene que saber el estado de Darien.

Molly revisaba su correo electrónico no abrirían el local durante todo el día y aprovecho para ponerse al día, mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y decidió investigar sobre la familia Chiba los primeros resulatados decían que el joven heredero Darién Chiba regreso a Inglaterra, después de un año en Hong Kong mientras más bajaba más curiosidad sentía hasta que llegó a la arte que tantos problemas habia ocasionado.

"Darién Chiba dejó plantada a la señorita Esmeralda el día de su boda existen rumores que el joven heredero tenía otra mujer"

-esta tiene saberlo Serena, Serena Serena-grito

-que ocurre-la chica llego tenía la blusa mojada por lo que supo estaba lavando-mira esto-Molly salió de su asiento y la sentó ella miro a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos y decidió leer se sorprendio por el titulo al termina la chica no lo podia creer se habia equivocado no podia creer que la persona que amaba hizo eso.

-el-el la dejó plantada-la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta.

-si por ti el siempre te quiso a ti–Molly río como si le hubieran dado su regalo de Navidad.

-siempre creí que estaba casado y ahora no se que haré.

-si sabes que hacer vas allá con tu hijos y les dirás qué es padre se casan y viven felices por siempre-concluyo Molly con una sonrisa juntando sus manos cerca de su mejilla.

-el-el debe estar odiandome-ahora que se sentía como la peor mujer del mundo no tenía justificación para lo que hizo.

-tranquila-Molly la abraza al comprender como se sentia -el-el va entender requerirá tiempo pero te perdonará.

-eso espero-susurró la rubia no muy convencida.


	6. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Han pasado una semana desde que Darien llegó a Londres

-hoy nos volverá a visitar Beryl-dice su madre

-no tengo nada de que hablar con esa mujer-

-no importa tu haces lo que yo te ordeno-

-no soy tu sirviente soy tu hijo-se levanta de su cómodo haciendo hecho una furia por el comentario de su madre, y camina directo a la puerta de salida.

-a donde piensas ir-pregunta la mujer

-no es tu asunto pero no te preocupes regresare para esa estúpida cena-se apresuró a salir.

-que le pasa a ese muchacho porque cambio tanto-comenta extrañada.

Darien caminaba por las calles de Londres a lo lejos distingue un pequeño local de comida china un pequeño ruido proviene del estomago del muchacho

no he comido desde ayer-entro al local afortunadamente habia una mesa vacía se sentó y espero a que le atendieran una mujer pelirroja se acerco a su mesa y le entrego al menú.

-Molly eres tu-

-Da-Darien-tartamudea la mujer pelirroja.

-Molly hermana-

-hola Darien-

-me alegra verte hermanita-

-hwrmanita si soy mayor que tu-

-jajaja y dime como has estado-

-yo muy bien me case con kelvin-

-¡¡Oh, felicidades!!-

-gracias también tenemos una hija tiene cuatro años y tu que hay de tu vida tienes hijos-

-nunca me case con Esmeralda-

-por serena verdad has sabido algo de ella-

-no-y tu-

Molly dudo un poco pero se decidió por mentir no podía faltar a la promesa que le hizo a su amiga.

-no-

-aun la sigues amando-se sentó al frente de su hermano

-si-sus ojos se nublaron al responder.

-etto-la chica se sintió nerviosa en ese momento impidiendo que dijera una palabra.

Los dos jóvenes hablaron de muchas cosas no volvieron a hablar de Serena cosa que la chica agradeció en todo momento Molly observaba la puerta temiendo que en cualquier momento Serena y sus hijos llegaran.

-ya tengo que irme prometí a mi madre asistir a una cena mi madre insiste en la idea de casarme-

Se levantó de su asiento.

-aun no pierdes la esperanza de encontrar a Serena.

-no lo sé pasaron 5 años tengo miedo de encontrarla y saber que tiene otro-

"Pues ella pensaba que tú estabas con otra"

-me despido otro día regreso para conocer a tu hija-

-n-no es necesario- se apresuró a decir

-claro que lo es tu eres mi hermana después de todo.

-bueno-ambos se despidieron y una vez sola suspiro aliviada

-ya llegamos-gritaron desde la entrada voces que la pelirroja reconocí y se alteró

-Serena tenemos que hablar-le dijo la pelirroja a la rubia una vez que entraron.

-que quieres hablar Molly-ambas subieron ala segundo piso y se encerraron en el cuarto de la rubia

-que ocurre porque esa cara-

-me encontre con Darién estuvo aquí-

-que pasó porque vino acaso ya sabe que estoy aquí-

-no el no lo sabe llego por casualidad-

-pregunto por mi verdad-

-si el no se casó porque te amaba te sigue amando-pauso-su madre insiste en casarlo tiene una nueva pretendiente no vas hacer algo

-no-

-porque- se quejo Molly como una niña mimada

-no es correcto-

-no es correcto ja no podrás mantener a tus hijos lejos de Darién no sabemos cuando vuelva

-me mudare a otro lugar-

-basta no quiero escuchar hablar así debes asumir la responsabilidad-

-Molly no sé que hacer su madre no desistira y terminará casado de una u otra forma

-no puedo creer que digas eso cuando tú misma me dijiste que no renunciaraa Kelvin sabes todo lo que pase pero ahora mírame soy feliz y con una hija eso no es lo que cuenta.

-eso es diferente porque su familia termino aceptando te cosa que no pasará conmigo.

-ambas sufrimos a causa de aquella mujer solo que yo no me deja intimidar fácilmente-

-crees que debo decirle la verdad sentí miedo cuando es mujer dijo que haría lo imposible para perderlo.

 _Flashback_ _-estas embarazada-dice la doctora._ _-de verdad-_ _-si-la rubia dejo el consultarlo para ir en busca de su novio._ _Llegó a su mansión y se encontro con la madre del chico bajando las escalera ésta la examinó dándose cuenta del sobre que sostenía._ _-que ocurre porque me miras de esa manera no te he hecho nada aún._ _La joven esta paralizada abrazo más a su cuerpo los papeles temblando._ _-dime niña a que vienes-_ _-u-usted esta muy t-tranquila_ _-estoy de buen humor hable con Esmeralda y está de acuerdo con adelantar la boda._ _-Darien lo sabe-_ _-el hace lo que yo ordene-_ _-no puede obligarlo el nunca se va a casar con Esmeralda-_ _-y que lo va a impedir, niña-_ _-estoy esperando un hijo de Darien._ _-que como pueden ser tan irresponsables._ _-sé que fuimos irresponsables pero yo amo a Darién y nos vamos a casar._ _-no lo permitiré... además mi hijo lo sabe._ _-no sé diré esta tarde-_ _-alejate de el o sufriras las consecuencias si quieres que ese niño nazca alejate de el no sabes de lo que soy capaz._ _-Darien nunca lo permitirá-_ _-ah no-bajó las escaleras en su dirección y la empujó haciéndola caer por su trasero-esa es solo es una advertencia._ _Serena levantandose-no crea que con eso dejaré a su hijo._ _-ni por tu familia-la chica abrió sus ojos y dejó caer unas lágrimas-sabes que ellos tienen problemas económicos y solo dependen de ese pequeño local de comida._ _-yo..._ _-deja a mi hijo si no quieres que tú pequeño hermano viva bajo un puente._ _-s-si me alejo de Darién usted dejará en paz a mi familia._ _-si-_ _Fin de flashback_

-tranquila-molly la abrazo

-no quiero volver a verlo-

-sabes que eso no es verdad-

Darién regresa a la mansión para asistir a la cena con su prometida.

¿Qué le espera a Darien en esa cena?

Aquí el nuevo cap lamento la demora pero había olvidado la contraseña y ya lo resolví ahora actualizare mas seguido.


End file.
